Nome Meets Snob Hill, Part Two
by BaltoSeppala
Summary: Second installment of this BaltoLady & The Tramp crossover. After a parade and many greetings, Balto, Jenna and the team are swept up in an adventure in Snob Hill...and a chance for romance...alongside of Lady and Tramp!


**Nome Meets Snob Hill, Part 2**

**By Earl J. Aversano**

_This story was inspired by the movies _Balto _(1995, © Universal Pictures and Amblimation/Amblin Entertainment), _Balto 2: Wolf Quest _(2002, © Universal Cartoon Studios), _Balto 3: Wings of Change _(2004, © Universal Cartoon Studios), _Lady and the Tramp_ (1955, © Walt Disney Productions), and _Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure _(2001, © Walt Disney Television Animation, Walt Disney Pictures), as well as the real history of the Great Serum Run of 1925. _

_The original Balto cartoon characters which appear, or are referred to, in this story: Jenna, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Rosy (and Rosy's father), Boris, and the cartoon version of Balto are copyrighted property of Universal Pictures, Universal Cartoon Studios, and Amblimation/Amblin Entertainment, respectively. The original Lady and the Tramp characters which appear, or are referred to, in this story: Tramp, Lady, Jim Dear, Darling, Junior, Aunt Sara, Jock, Trusty, Reggie, Tony, Joe, Scamp, Annette, Collette, Danielle, Buster, the Dogcatcher (the version from L&T 2), Mrs. Mahoney, Mooch, Sparky, François, and Ruby, and location names: Snob Hill and Tony's Restaurant, are copyrighted property of Walt Disney Productions, Walt Disney Television Animation, and Walt Disney Pictures._

_Neither this story, nor any part of it, may be reproduced in print, or posted on a web blog, message board, or other electronic medium, without the permission of the author._

**NOTES:**

This is the second half of my Balto/Lady and the Tramp crossover story. It picks up directly from where Part 1 left off. I highly recommend reading _Nome Meets Snob Hill, Part 1_ before continuing here.

This is the wrap-up of that story, and it promises to be more exciting than the opening half! I have also included the wording of a speech from the real Balto's history. It was given by a man with the same name as the one giving the speech in this story – Judge James B. Ruhl. In the real history, this person was the chairman of a committee from Cleveland, Ohio which was responsible for organizing the efforts to bring Balto and his team to Cleveland, following the call by Cleveland businessman George Kimble to rescue them from a "dime-a-look museum" in Los Angeles. It's a beautiful speech, and I just had to include it here because, in the cartoon history, Balto doesn't go to Cleveland! And I wanted to give him the nod anyway! The character's name is also Judge James B. Ruhl, and he is still a committee chairman for a Balto celebration. The first half of his speech, below, is the historical element of his namesake's speech…word-for-word. That speech bears an opening line which became famous in of itself, and forever linked with dogs ("the dog is man's best friend").

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

Balto and Jenna returned to the front of the crowd, and with them walked Lady and Tramp. Tramp stepped out and came up alongside of Balto, while Jenna waited with Lady, back with Darling and Jim Dear.

"I guess from here, you go on alone, buddy."

Balto stared up at the platform, and up at the podium, from which the mayor was giving a rather long-winded speech. "Yeah…I guess so."

Tramp noticed how uncomfortable Balto looked, and he tried to set his mind at ease. "Hey, don't let it get to ya. They make a big scene here, but it's not so bad. We'll talk later, huh?" Tramp winked at Balto, and then turned and rejoined the others.

Balto walked back over to the team, who were now all back at the harness, and listening to the closing comments of the mayor's long speech. A round of guarded applause went up from the crowd as he finished and once again took his seat with the rest of the dignitaries.

Once again, the bearded man who had opened the ceremonies stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for your kind indulgence during our remarks. And now, I'd like to present our final speaker, the honorable Judge James Ruhl, chairman of the "Paw-rade of Heroes" committee, who will present Balto and his team, and their driver, Mister Gunnar Kaasen, with medals of appreciation for their heroism.

There was a round of applause, and a short fanfare played by the band. A distinguished-looking gentleman, wearing a tall top hat and a committee ribbon, stepped up to the podium, along with a young woman bearing a silver tray.

As the applause subsided, his speech began. "The dog", the judge said, very solemnly, "is man's best friend. A dog's love is akin to a mother's love. He is man's last friend when the cloud of misfortune hangs over him. And he is to be found watching at his master's grave when the last friend has departed."

The judge stopped for a moment, to allow his opening comments to sink in. Many people dabbed tear-stricken eyes with handkerchiefs. Clearing his throat, he continued. "We are honored to have enjoyed this visit from some great canine heroes, and their stalwart driver. But most of all, we are grateful for Balto, the Wonder Dog, whose courage and leadership brought his team through blinding blizzard, and across treacherous ice, to the relief of a town locked in the throes of a crippling illness. His gallantry knows no equal."

A thunderous applause went up from the crowd. The judge raised his arms to quiet them. "In recognition of such unparalleled bravery and determination, we present these tokens of our respect and gratitude!"

The judge nodded to the young woman standing next to him, and they both descended the platform, and walked up to the team where, one by one, from Gunnar Kaasen forward, they placed embossed gold medals (strung on blue ribbons) around their necks. Balto's, however, was strung on a red, white and blue ribbon, and was especially eye-catching.

Another round of applause broke forth, and lasted for more than a minute. Finally, as it died down, the bearded man returned to the podium to announce that the ceremonies had ended, and that the "Paw-rade of Heroes" committee had set up a grand picnic near the lake, and that everyone was welcome!

**CHAPTER 2**

As the crowd began to mingle, Gunnar Kaasen went along the line of dogs collecting their medals. In his own sing-songey Norwegian accent, he said to the dogs "vell boys, ve'd better collect dese medals and keep dem safe, ya?"

Rosy's father walked over to Gunnar Kaasen, followed closely by Jenna. He opened a decorative wooden box, which had been given to him by the judge as a place to keep the medals. "So", he said, "the formalities are out of the way. You and I have been invited to join Judge Ruhl and his committee members at the mayor's table for the picnic. Why don't you gather up the sled and store it here by the stage."

Kaasen nodded. "Vat about de dogs?"

Rosy's father noticed that Jenna had rejoined Balto, and he smiled at them. "I think they'll be okay, so long as they remain in the park. We can call them back together when it's time to pack up and go."

Jenna nuzzled Balto tenderly. "Shall we go find Lady and Tramp?"

Balto smiled. "That sounds like a good idea, Jenna! Let me just see what the boys want to do in the meanwhile." He turned around and stepped over to Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and the three other team members, Nulato, Koyuk, and Pete.

"Well, fellas, we've got a big, beautiful park to explore, and lots of people and dogs to meet. Why don't you all have a look around, while Jenna and I seek out a couple of friends we made a little while ago?"

"Sure t'ing dere, Balto", Nikki replied. "Come on, boys. I ain't restin' until I figure out where dat beautiful smell came from before!"

Star nodded enthusiastically, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. "Yeah yeah! Something other than salmon! **_WOO HOO! Ha ha!_**"

Kaltag pulled his paw up, clenched it tight, and, in a very calm, nonchalant manner, gave Star a sharp knock on his head. This sent him tumbling to the ground with a whoop, giggle and a grunt. Kaltag then exchanged a bemused glance with Nikki, while the other team members laughed.

Balto and Jenna started to wander into the crowd, when they caught the sounds of several humans muttering and grumbling. Once again, old Trusty, the bloodhound, came pushing through, and caught sight of Balto. Jock, the Scottish terrier, came trotting along behind.

"_Weeeeeeeeell_ now, _there's_ the ol' _**rascal**!_ Didn't I tell you I'd smell him out?"

Jock just rolled his eyes. "Ach…"

Trusty sat right down next to Balto and Jenna. "_Trusty_', I says, 'you gonna have to put the ol' nose to work if'n you gonna find Balto!" Gleefully, he added "and gol' darned if I didn't!" He smiled and nodded confidently.

Jock trotted over to Balto and Jenna. "How are ye, lad…lassie. The name's 'Heather Lad of Glen Cairn'. But Jock wi' do. T'is a pleasure t' meet ye."

Jenna giggled, and gave a courteous nod to Jock. "Thank you, Jock. I'm Jenna."

Balto nodded too. "Hey Jock! I'm Balto." He then turned his attention to the blood hound. "And Trusty, is it? That's some sniffer!"

Trusty was pleased to be the center of attention again. "Why, you noticed that, did you?" He leaned in close to Balto and Jenna, to emphasize his point. "_Runs in the family, you know!_" He paused for a moment to let that sink in, watching for some reaction. Getting none, he continued. "Got it from my grandpappy, Ooool' Reliable. Uh…" He paused a second time, and then began shaking his head. "Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Ol' Reliable before?"

Jock was about to remind Trusty that he had – _frequently_ – when Balto, not realizing what he was getting them into, replied "No, I don't think so."

Trusty perked up even more. "I _haven't?_ **_Weeeeeeell now!_**"

Jock raised a paw up to his face, and sighed. "No' _again_." Jock leaned in close to Balto and Jenna. "Now's yer chance. Jes' step away while he's gibberin'…he wi' na even realize it. Go on now! Off with ye. Take care now!"

Balto and Jenna took the hint, and carefully slipped away.

Trusty, oblivious to their cautious departure, cleared his throat, and sat back down, eyes shut as he reminisced. "My grandpappy had the best nose in the bayou. Taught me everything I know about tracking. 'Trusty', he'd say, 'Trusty'…uh…he'd say, uh…" He was stumped. A little amused with himself, he confessed "well doggone, I plumb forgot what it was he used to say!"

**CHAPTER 3**

Balto and Jenna found Lady and Tramp playing with their puppies near Darling, Jim Dear, Junior, and Aunt Sara, who had spread out a nice blanket on the ground, and were pulling out some food from a large wicker basket. As they approached, there was a great commotion in the direction of the park entrance. Tramp and the others looked in that direction to find a very large, ugly dog with a chipped tooth running past a heavy-set woman, causing her to lose her footing and her fancy wig. She fell rather unceremoniously onto the grass, right onto her bottom. The woman waved her arms and shook her hands anxiously, and sobbed. It was, ironically, a rather amusing scene, and many citizens, those who could not control the urge, commenced to laughing at the woman's expense. This was only intensified when a good Samaritan, a short, slight, mustachioed man in a bowler, carrying a book and an umbrella, offered to help her up, only to be pulled right down on top of her in the attempt.

Tramp immediately tensed up. Legs locked and ears perked, he watched the big dog run off through the park and out again, towards the working-class side of town. "Reggie", he thought to himself. "What's _he_ doing out of his alley?"

Tramp turned to Balto, Jenna and Lady, anxious concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to go see what's going on. That's Reggie, and he's a bad apple around these parts. He could hurt someone! Balto, Jenna? You might want to stay here with Lady. He started off running, and then stopped quickly and turned back to them. "Pige, I'll meet you at the Chinese bridge after I see what's happening with Reggie! Wait for me!"

With that, Tramp shot off after Reggie. Lady barely had time to react. "O-okay, dear."

Balto turned to Jenna, a worried look in his eyes. Jenna understood what that look meant. She nodded to him. He then quickly scanned the crowd, looking for his team members, but couldn't spot them. "Where could they be?" he asked himself. Then it hit him. He knew what he had to do. Turning his muzzle to the sky, he sent up a howl.

It was a sound which the citizens of Snob Hill had only previously heard about in stories when they were children. These were dark stories about wolves which stalked children and ate grandmothers; stories which were meant to frighten them into behaving and staying close to home. It caught them completely by surprise, and momentarily frightened some of them. Ladies placed their hands upon their hearts, or their lips, flustered by the experience. Some swooned or fainted altogether. Men were equally caught off-guard. Children huddled close to their parents, or jumped to their feet in dazzled curiosity, and dogs all through the park turned their attention to it.

Across the park came, in reply, the barking of many dogs, and very soon a commotion was heard moving in the direction of Balto. It was Nikki, Kaltag, Star, Nulato, Koyuk and Pete. They came bounding right up to him.

Nikki still had white powdered sugar sprinkled across his mouth and nose. Balto noticed it, and raised an eyebrow…a smile playing out of the corner of his muzzle. All Nikki could do was grin and shrug.

Kaltag, on the other hand, could barely contain himself. "What? What? What is it, Balto? What's going on? Tell us!"

"I dunno," Balto replied, "but we need to find out. Come on!"

Balto ran off after Tramp, and the team members followed.

Meanwhile, Lady and Jenna started for the Chinese bridge, talking as they went. They had already become friends, and it was a pleasant conversation.

At the bridge, things were quiet. It was a remote section of the park, away from the bustle of the picnic.

"I suppose we should just wait here for Tramp and the others to return. Isn't this a lovely place? Tramp and I come here sometimes, to gaze out at the river, or watch the stars at night." Lady sighed. "He brought me here our first night together. It was so romantic!"

Jenna smiled. "That sounds very nice, Lady! That sort of reminds me of a place called Anvil Mountain, near where Balto and I live. In the evenings sometimes, Balto and I talk the long walk up to Anvil Rock, at the top of the mountain, to take in the Northern Lights."

Lady tilted her head. "The 'Northern Lights'?"

Jenna giggled. "Well, you see, they're great ribbons of light that appear in the sky at night. They're beautiful…full of color. And they dance and weave around sometimes for hours!" Jenna was lost in thought, staring out at the river. "Balto's very cute when he gets in a romantic way. Watching the Northern Lights from Anvil Rock was his idea, and now it's our own special thing."

Jenna sighed longingly. "I miss home. We've been on the road so long…"

As they talked, they didn't notice the approach of a group of dogs. There was a sudden rustling of leaves, and then a large Doberman Pinscher stepped out of the bushes near the bridge, followed by four other dogs. He had a very unpleasant grin spread across his face…his eyes fixed on Lady.

"Well well…lookie what we got over here," he said. "Hey boys? You know who _dis_ is?"

The other dogs, a shaggy mutt, a French bulldog, and two other mutts (one of them rather older, and one shady female) came up behind the pinscher. "Nope!" "Nuh uh." "Ain't seen her before." "Not that I ever recall."

The pinscher laughed with blustery overconfidence. "Why dis here is little Miss 'High Society' herself! DIS is the girl what Tramp betrayed me for!" Buster looked hard into Lady's eyes. "_Where is he?_"

Lady was noticeably frightened, and she backed up as Buster advanced on her. The other dogs began to form a semi-circle around her and Jenna. Jenna also stepped back a few times, trying to keep close to Lady who, as she backed up, bumped into one of the posts of the bridge. She stopped, and mustered up what courage she could.

Turning her nose up at Buster, Lady replied "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Tramp is no traitor to you, Buster!"

The pinscher just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Well, I guess if I can't get him, there's always the one who took him away from me." His features hardened as he stared down menacingly at her.

Jenna, who was trying to decide what to do, suddenly remembered her encounters with Steele. She realized that, if she could face down a bully like him, this dog shouldn't be too much trouble. Mustering her own courage, she stepped confidently in between Buster and Lady, and looked firmly right into Buster's eyes. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"

Buster stopped in his tracks, staring at Jenna with some surprise. No one had ever challenged him before…certainly not a lady dog. A smile played across his muzzle, and he half-shut his eyes. "And just who are you, doll face?"

Jenna's hackles stood up as she glared back at him. "Someone you don't want to mess with!"

Buster pulled back a second, eyes wide, and then started laughing. He turned back to the other dogs. "You hear dis, boys? She's someone I don't wanna mess wit!" He was laughing so hard, his attention was fully turned away from Lady and Jenna.

Lady leaned up to Jenna to whisper in her ear. "Run!"

She and Jenna leapt onto the Chinese bridge, and ran off into the park, towards another exit.

Buster was now on his back, legs in the air, and laughing so hard, that his forelegs were wrapped around his belly. The French bulldog came up alongside of him. "Ahem. Bustair. Do not look now, but ze ladies, zey have fled."

Buster looked up, and his expression darkened. "Let's go!" He got up and ran after Jenna and Lady, and the others followed.

**CHAPTER 4**

Jenna followed closely behind Lady, who was running hard, looking for someplace to hide. The dashed out of the park and onto the street, running towards the business district. "Lady!" Jenna shouted. "Where are we going?"

Lady kept running, glancing into alleyways as she went. "I don't know, really! But we need someplace to hide!"

Lady turned a corner onto another street, and then spotted a likely hiding place. With Jenna close on her tail, she leapt some garbage cans and into a small alley, and Jenna followed. It was cluttered with trash and old wooden boxes and crates and, as Lady dodged these, she almost missed the solid fence wall in front of her. She came to an abrupt halt. Jenna slid to a stop behind Lady, almost crashing right into her.

"Is this…is this it?" Jenna asked, breathlessly.

Lady scanned the alley. "Oh my. I guess it will have to do!" But I didn't realize there'd be no exit!

She turned around to find Buster standing at the front of the alley, and the four other dogs behind him. He laughed grimly. "Now _dis_ just keeps gettin' better and better!" He started to walk confidently, and menacingly, into the alleyway, the dogs forming behind him.

Jenna did her best to appear brave, and stood up next to Lady, baring her teeth. Again, her hackles went up.

Buster kept advancing. He had a dark smile on his face. "Oh, come on now, doll face. What are you gonna do? You ain't got what it takes to go toe-to-toe wit a junkyard dog!" He laughed and continued to advance. "You ain't got much to say now, do you, doll face?"

Then, from behind Buster and the other dogs, came a strong, confident voice. "No. But I might…" There, at the front of the alley, stood Balto, his eyes gleaming. Behind him were Star, Nikki, Kaltag, Nulato, Koyuk, and Pete.

Nikki leaned in to Kaltag. "Now where have I seen _DIS _before?"

But Buster wasn't deterred. He spun around, and pushed right through his gang, who were now exchanging worried glances, realizing the situation was pretty bad for them. Buster strode slowly up to Balto. "Another stranger, hmm? And I suppose you're someone I don't wanna mess wit either, huh? So, who are _you?_"

And once again, from behind Buster, came a noise. This time, it was the sound of wooden boxes rattling. And then another, and to Buster more familiar, voice. "He's Balto…a hero. _And_ _my friend!_" It was Tramp. He had jumped the fence wall, rebounded off the boxes in the alley, and was now standing behind Buster.

Buster cranked an evil smile, and looked back over his haunches and out of the corner of his eye. Turning again, he sauntered around to face Tramp. Tramp was poised for a fight, hackles up, gaze set hard, teeth bared.

"Is dat so? I guess you had to make sure you had enough back up before you showed your sorry face, 'ey Tramp-o?"

Tramp walked right up to Buster. "You're outnumbered here, Buster. And you're making a fool of yourself. Get out now, before you do something we'll all regret."

Buster exchanged angry glances with Tramp, and looked over the situation. After a moment, he huffed, and turned back to his gang. "Come on, boys, let's am-scray." He walked past Balto and the others, who allowed him and the other dogs to pass.

Buster stopped and looked back at Tramp. "Dis isn't over, Tramp. Not by a long shot. You betrayed me, and I'm not done wit you! If I see your face around the junkyard again, you're dead! You hear me? **_Dead!_**" With that, he and the other dogs ran off in a flurry of barks.

Several of those left in the alley breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

**CHAPTER 5**

The dogs all start to wander back into the street, while Tramp nuzzled Lady, and Balto did the same with Jenna. "Are you both okay?" Balto asked.

Lady looked up at Balto. "Yes, I think so. Just shaken up, really."

Tramp smiled. "Well, _there's_ a little excitement for the day! See, even out here, in the suburbs, we can have a little adventure every now and again!" Tramp laughed in spite of himself, and then nodded in self-approval. "What's say Lady and I show you around town, huh?"

Jenna and Balto looked at each other, and then Jenna turned to Tramp. "Sure, why not?"

They all started to walk out of the alley. Just as Tramp exited, a little ahead of Lady and the others, a net suddenly came down on him, catching everyone completely off-guard.

"Ah HA!" It was the dog catcher. "Gotcha! The one that got away! You're going right back to the pound, mister!"

Balto looked over at his team members, who were now huddled on the road watching the drama unfold. They each exchanged confused and worried glances at each other, and then Star grinned and nodded. He then started raucously barking at the dogcatcher, and the others quickly followed his example.

"Now wait just a minute here", the dog catcher protested. "I'll take care of you all in a flash!" He struggled to haul the net back to his truck, while Tramp struggled against it.

Star ran at the dog catcher, and made a spectacular leap up and over his head, alighting momentarily upon it, and pushing the dog catcher's cap down over his eyes. Tramp saw the opportunity and, as the dog catcher released the net to fix his cap, he upturned it and escaped.

"Why you little hooligans! You just wait until I get my net on each of you – assaulting a city officer like that!" The dog catcher struggled to fix his cap, while the dogs began to run off. As they scattered, Tramp jumped up and knocked the dog catcher down into the street, and they all disappeared.

The dogs all reassembled around the corner, and Balto called the team together. "Fellas, why don't you head back to the park. Jenna and I are going to take a walk with Lady and Tramp. We'll be back later. Okay?"

They all nodded. "Sure thing, Balto", Kaltag replied. And they each headed back to the park. Balto, Jenna, Lady and Tramp began to walk off down the street, chatting as they went.

They each had a grand time as Tramp showed them around the various parts of town. The day wore on, and they saw many sights, and talked about their many adventures, and became good friends in the process.

At one point, as evening approached, and the sun was starting to dip low in the sky, they passed in front of a "smoking and dancing parlor", where a great number of men were yelling cat calls and whistling amidst cigarette, cigar and pipe smoke while a young flapper danced up on stage, twirling a long string of beads which hung around her neck, and singing a rather suggestive song. The dogs stopped at the doorway to watch, and were ignored by a large bouncer sitting, half-asleep, his chair leaning back against the open door. The song was quite lively:

_I'm not one of the greedy kind_

_All of my wants are simple_

_I know what's on my mind!_

_I'm not resting until I find_

_What would make your eyes glisten with joy_

_Now listen, big boy!_

_I wanna be loved by you_

_Just you and nobody else but you_

_I wanna be loved by you alone!_

_Boop boop bee doo!_

(etc.)

Jenna smiled, and exchanged and amused glance with Lady. "Catchy."

They all laughed, and continued on back towards Snob Hill.

**CHAPTER 6**

By the time they returned to Snob Hill, the sun had set, and it had grown dark. Tramp was humming the song they heard earlier, when he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, you know what? I'm hungry! Is anyone else?"

They each replied in kind.

Tramp nodded. "Mm-hmm. Well, I think I've got the _perfect_ place for dinner!" He winked at Lady, who giggled softly. "Follow me!"

They soon found themselves walking down a street lined with restaurants The smells were fantastic, especially for Balto and Jenna, who had never experienced anything like it. As they walked along, they started to hear the sound of a deep voice singing some romantic song, in a language which was unfamiliar to Balto and Jenna. Tramp stopped and nodded up at the sign over the door and its awning, which read _Tony's Restaurant_.

Jenna put her forelegs up on the ledge of the big window in front of the restaurant, and then turned to Tramp. "Will they even let us inside?"

Tramp just shook his head and laughed. "Naw. It's not like that at all. I've got my own private entrance! You see, Tony and I go waaaay back! Come on, let me show you!"

Tramp walked past the door and entered a narrow alley next to the restaurant. Turning the corner, they all found themselves in back of the restaurant, where cases of vegetables and some trash cans and chairs were stacked.

The back door to the restaurant, split so the top could be swung open while the lower half remained closed was, at this point, half open. From the open upper half of the door came a warm light, and the fantastic smells of fresh Italian food…as well as the occasional clink, clang and clatter of dishes and pots, and muffled conversation in the Italian language.

Tramp turned to the other three as they rounded the corner. "Hey, wait here a moment." He then walked up to the door, and started scratching at it.

From inside came a reply, in broken English. "Okay, just a one-a minutes-a. I'm-a comin'!"

Soon a tall, thin, swarthy man with a bushy moustache, dressed in a stained white apron and chef's hat appeared at the door. He looked down immediately and gave Tramp a wide, toothy smile. "We-he-heell-a buona sera Butch-a!"

Tramp barked and wagged his tail in response, and spun a few circles.

The swarthy man opened the lower half of the door, and crouched down to pat Tramp on the head. "Hey Tony! Guess-a who's-a here! It's-a Butch!"

Then another swarthy man, much larger and heavier than the first, appeared at the doorway. He was dressed better than the thinner man. He had a dark blue vest on, with a pink shirt and a dark blue bow tie at the collar, and a white apron draped around his waist. He also had a pencil stuck behind one ear. He was mostly bald, but also had a large, but well-groomed, moustache.

"Heeeey Butch-a! Whats-a bring-a you out-a this-a way tonight, uh?"

Tramp enthusiastically wagged his tail and barked a few times again, and then walked quickly over to Balto, Jenna and Lady.

The larger man, Tony, walked over to the other dogs and, bending his knees deeply to have a closer look, he gave them a wide smile. Then he turned around to the thin man. "Hey Joe. Look at-a this. Butch-a, he brought-a his little-a girl-a friend! And that-a looks-a like that-a dog-a Balto, from-a the parade-a today! He's-a got a cute-a little-a girl-a friend-a too!"

Joe, the thin man, bent over Tony's shoulder to have a look. "Well-a son of a gun! We gots-a real-a hero tonight!"

Tony and Joe momentarily slipped back into the restaurant kitchen. Balto stepped over to Lady and Tramp. He was a bit confused by the humans' accent. "Girl-a friend?"

Lady and Tramp both laughed Then Lady looked up at Balto and said, in good-natured jest, "You see, Tony, he's-a no speak-a the English-a pretty good!" She turned and winked at Tramp. That set them both laughing.

Tramp caught his breath. "Just wait 'til you both taste what Tony's gonna bring us!"

Soon, Tony returned carrying an overturned wooden tub, covered in a red and white-checkered table cloth. "First-a, we need-a to set up-a you table." He turned back to the kitchen, and returned with an empty wine bottle, stuffed with a lit candle, and a small clay crock stuffed with bread sticks.

The dogs formed around it…Jenna next to Balto, and Lady next to Tramp. Tony stepped over to Tramp and, smiling again, winked at him and said "Hey Butch-a. We gonna give-a you and-a you friends-a the best in-a the house!" Tramp wagged his tail and gave a quick ruff in response.

Tony then turned back towards the kitchen and, clapping his hands sternly, called out "Hey Joe! Butch-a, he wants-a four spaghetti speciale, heavy on-a the meats-a ball!"

From the kitchen, Joe replied "But-a Tony! I still-a don't-a think-a that-a dogs-a can-a talk! You know?"

Tony sternly shot back "Ey! We gonna go through this again?! He's always-a talk-a to _me!_"

Joe, rolling his eyes, shot back "Okay Tony! He's always-a talk-a to you!" And then, under his breath, while stirring the spaghetti in a large pot, he grumbled in Italian.

The dogs licked their lips in anticipation. Balto and Jenna didn't even realize what they were going to be eating. But, if Tramp's excitement was any indication, it was sure going to be good!

Balto leaned over and nuzzled Jenna lovingly. "Boy, if Boris could see us now!"

Tramp tilted his head. "Eh? Who's Boris?"

Balto straightened up. "Hmm? Oh…heh heh…_Boris_. He's kind of a fussy old goose who lives with me. It's a bit strange to admit, but he raised me from a pup. I lost my parents when I was very young. And Boris, well, he's always been there for me. But he sure does take some getting used to!" He laughed again.

Jenna rolled her eyes in amusement. She then leaned over to Lady, while Balto and Tramp traded a few tall tales, and quietly asked "So why do Joe and Tony call Tramp 'Butch'?"

Lady smiled. "Well, Tramp has had many names. I suppose it depended upon which neighborhood he found himself in back in his free-wheeling days and what kind of food he'd get from a particular friendly family. But I think he likes it here the most!

Joe came out of the kitchen carrying two large plates, each loaded with what seemed like a mountain of spaghetti, topped with plenty of large, round meatballs and red sauce. It smelled heavenly, and the dogs each took it in. Then, they commenced to sharing their plates, Jenna with Balto, and Lady with Tramp.

Joe and Tony reappeared from the kitchen. In Tony's hands was a concertina, and in Joe's, a mandolin. They struck up the romantic strains of _O' Sole Mio_ to accompany the dogs' dining. Tony's deep voice brought a romance to the lyrics…some of which he sung in Italian, and some in English…

_Che bella cosa é na iurnata 'e sole_

_N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!_

_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa…_

_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole._

_It's-a now or-a never, come-a hold-a me tight_

_Kiss-a me my darling, be mine-a tonight._

_Tomorrow will-a be too late_

_It's-a now or-a never_

_My love-a won't-a wait!_

(etc.)

Balto and Jenna cocked their heads at the plate of food before them, not knowing at first what to do. They looked up at Lady and Tramp and found, to their surprise, that Tramp stuck his muzzle right into the pile of spaghetti, and pulled out a mouthful of strands. There was a goofy smile on Tramp's face, and he slurped it right down, causing Jenna and Lady to giggle. The song played on.

Balto, following Tramp's example, dunked his muzzle into the pile in front of him, and came up with a meatball in his teeth, his muzzle striped with sauce. Jenna tilted her head in wide-eyed surprise, and then leaned in close, licking Balto's muzzle clean. Balto bowed his head, in his own particular coy manner, and smiled at Jenna. He then lay the meatball on the dish in front of her, and looked into her eyes lovingly. Jenna smiled, and daintily devoured it. And still, Tony and Joe continued their romantic song.

Joe leaned in close to Jenna, strumming his mandolin. He looked over at Balto, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he nodded to Jenna with a big, toothy grin. Balto watched as the candlelight played on Jenna's beautiful red and white fur, and in her bright eyes, and he was entranced.

Lady very properly took hold of one strand of spaghetti in her mouth, and commenced to a very genteel sipping of the strand into her mouth, which soon disappeared with a dainty little chew. Jenna, who momentarily took her attention off of Balto to watch Lady do this, tried it herself. As the end strand emerged from the spaghetti, it whipped up and tapped her on the nose, leaving a dab of sauce. She was surprised as much by that as she was when Balto leaned in and gently licked the bit of sauce off her nose. She again looked at Balto, and they both snuggled close.

Tony's deep voice, now in the Italian strains of their song, enrobed the scene in romantic warmth. Above them, the stars twinkled in the sky, and the candlelight caused shadows to dance and play off of the surrounding buildings. It was a night each dog would long and fondly remember.

The dogs had had a wonderful dinner, and soon were walking back into Veterans Park, where the picnic had earlier been held, to enjoy a moonlight stroll. The park was now relatively quiet, and empty of people and dogs. It was a magical night for them all.

Eventually, however, Lady and Tramp parted company with Balto and Jenna. They returned home, and Balto and Jenna returned to the farm outside of town, where the team was put up as guests for the duration of their stay.

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning, after a proper breakfast, the team was gathered up by Gunnar Kaasen and now on the loading platform at the train station. In the distance, the train's steam engine hissed as it occasionally vented pressure.

Rosy's father was concluding affairs with the town officials, and then was approached by Darling and Jim Dear, who had come to see them off. With them were Lady and Tramp. "Goodbye, Mr. Johnson," Jim Dear said. "It was an honor to have you all in town, and Darling and I are glad we had the chance to become friends."

Rosy's father returned the courtesies. "It's been a pleasure. Everyone's been simply wonderful! Perhaps you might find a way to come and pay us a visit sometime! I'm sure my wife, and my daughter Rosy, would love to meet you and your family. And please, bring your dogs! Everyone's welcome in Nome!"

Jim Dear stroked his chin. "Hmm. It is possible. Perhaps on our anniversary. What do you think, Darling?"

"We'll see, dear. Of course, I'll have to shop for a nice parka and some snow boots!" They each laughed. Rosy's father shook Jim Dear's hand, and gave a warm hug to Darling.

Lady and Tramp, stepped away, and walked over to Balto and Jenna, who were standing with the rest of the team. Tramp walked right up to Balto. "Well, Balto old buddy, I guess this is it."

Balto smiled at Tramp, and nodded. "I guess so, Tramp. I'm glad we've become friends! And Lady, it was a privilege to have met you." Lady smiled and turned her head away with a coy little giggle.

"We're gonna miss you both," Jenna said. "I don't suppose we'll ever see each other again, though."

Tramp, ever confident, just tossed his head and grinned. "Weeeell now, I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

A conductor came walking along the platform…"ALL ABOARD!" he shouted.

With that, Rosy's father walked up to the team, and addressed Gunnar Kaasen. "Well, let's get on board!" He gave a final wave to Jim Dear and Darling, and boarded the train. Kaasen walked the dogs over to a separate car, and whistled to each, and they hopped up and into it, and he stepped up behind them.

The doors of the car were shut, with a loud click. Then came the loud call of the train whistle and, slowly, and with a long hiss and the chug of the engine, and clank of machinery and connecting parts, the train began to roll out of the station towards the team's next destination.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
